I Like You, I Love You
by lolteammate166
Summary: Dipper x Reader one shot


You liked Dipper ever since you became the Pines twin's best friend. In fact, its isn't just that you _liked_ him, you have a _crush_ on him.

You were visiting over at the Mystery Shack, hanging out with Mabel and Dipper- but mostly Mabel. "Do you have a crush on somebody~?" Mabel sang as you covered your scarlet face "N-no! I-I don't... um... I don't have a crush!" You lied as Mabel grinned. "Don't lied, _! You're face is all covered in red." She pointed out as you start to blush harder "W-what?! No, no, no, no, you got it all wrong!" You replied "Its just there! That's all!"

"Come on, tell the truth!"

"Okay, fine!"

You sighed,"The truth is... I have a crush on Dipper." Mabel gasped and began to squealed,"I can't believed you had a crush on my brother!" You laughed nervously,"Could you promised me don't tell Dipper that I have a crush on him?" Mabel nodded,"I promised." As you sighed in relief. Mabel kept getting all excited while you're just staring at her, dumbfounded. "_! Mabel! Ducktective's on!" Dipper called as Mabel dash to the living room and you simply followed behind.

 _"Ducktective, there's a thief on the loose!"_

"Quack, quack!"

"Ducktective is such a witty duck!" You chortled "I know!" Mabel said "He's a witty duck." She elbowed you as you laughed. You turned to Dipper but he quickly turned to the TV, watching Ducktective. You wondered, _'Was he looking at me? Nah, probably I just got his attention from my comment.'_ And continued watching Ducktective with the Pines Twins.

It was nighttime, you got ready to go home and was about to leave- after saying your goodbyes and good nights to everyone at the Mystery Shacks. By the time you were outside you heard,"_! Wait!" You turned and saw Dipper outside with you, blushing. "What is it?" You questioned as Dipper face to the ground, thinking what he's going to say. Dipper sighed,"I-I forgot." "It's okay, just tell me tomorrow." You smiled "Or maybe call you?" Dipper suggested "Oh right!" You remembered. You pulled out your market and wrote your number on one of Dipper's arms. "Call me, but not too much!" You said as you waved him goodbye. Dipper waved back, dazed. "Ahhh! Looks like someone has a crush on somebody!" Mabel teased as she elbowed Dipper "Quit it, Mabel! I don't have a crush on _, I just liked her..." Dipper protested. Mabel rolled her eyes and said,"Sure you "liked" her." Dipper frowned and march inside as Mabel followed behind, still teasing him.

You were woken up by the ringing from the telephone beside you. You pick it up and muttered,"Hello..."

"Oh, hey _."

'Oh, its Dipper' You thought. You sat up, rubbing your eyes, and yawned,"Hey Dipper, what is it you called me for?" "Oh, well, I was wondering if... if you could go on a date with me?" He asked, very nervously. "Sure, when will it be?" You asked.

"Today, at the gift shop of the Mystery Shack."

"Okay, bye."

You hung up and check the time on your alarm clock- which was 7 in the morning. You stretch a little and decided to get ready and meet up with Dipper at the Mystery Shack.

You entered the gift shop of the Mystery Shack and was greeted by Soos and Wendy. "Hey Soos, hey Wendy." You greeted. "'Sup dude!" Soos replied "Hey _." Wendy smiled "How's your day?" Soos questioned while giving you high-fives. "Great!" You responded "Where's Dipper anyways?" "Right behind you." Wendy pointed out as you turned and saw Dipper behind you, blushing. He cleared his throat and asked,"So, uh, ready to go?" "Yeah." You answered. You blushed- being with your crush- as you and Dipper headed out of the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. "So... where do you want to go?" He asked "Into the woods, I guessed?" You shrugged "It's so peaceful and adventurous." He agreed,"Yeah, I guess you're right." Both of you chuckled and went into the woods. It was an awkward silence and you and Dipper never knew how to break the silence.

Finally, you spoke,"So... um, how's your day?" "Great, great." Dipper answered "Just Mabel screaming in excitement about us dating." "Wow, she's very energetic when comes to romance and dating." You laughed "Especially how she always have crushes on every guy she sees during the summers." Dipper added. You and Dipper started to tell funny stories about what happened over the past days of summer. Dipper's great uncle punching a pterodactyl to the face, his "new" voice, and many more. You laughed how funny his stories were and he laughed at yours. "Dipper, you're funny." You commented "R-really? I am?" He asked "Yeah! You're the only guy I would to date the most! All the other guy only tried to impress me." You answered "Hey _, you may find me crazy but there's something strange and weird about Gravity Falls." "Oh really? Tell me more." Dipper explained everything about the weird things and the mysterious incidents in Gravity Falls to you. "That's cool!" "Cool? More like dangerous..." He said. "Hey Dipper, wanna come with me to the lake?" You asked "Uh, sure. I guess." Dipper answered. You grinned and start finding your way to the lake as Dipper followed behind.

You and Dipper chatted while heading to the lake. "There it is!" You exclaimed "There's the lake!" Dipper came to see and saw a huge lake. A full view of a clear, crystal lake being surrounded by trees. "Come on!" You ordered as you carefully climbed down. Dipper followed behind and the both of you climb down until you reach to the ground. The cliff wasn't that long so it's a shorter distance towards the ground. You run towards the lake and exclaimed,"This is my favorite place, Dipper!" "Oh, I thought you meant Lake Gravity Falls." "No, silly, this is a different lake I'm talking about. It's so clean you can take a drink out of it!" You chatted. You grab a tiny rock from a ground and tossed it cross the lake. It skipped over 9 times and dropped into the lake. The both of you had fun at the lake until the you noticed the sun is setting. "Lets go home before it gets dark." You suggested "Yeah, I agreed." Dipper agreed. You start climbing up the cliff- helping Dipper out- and made it to the top of the cliff.

"Hey _. Want me to walk you home?" Dipper requested. You blushed and smiled,"Aww Dipper~! That's so sweet and brave of you!" Dipper chuckled and muttered,"Thanks." You giggled how adorable he is but never says it out loud. While on your way home, you and Dipper chatted about how fun the date was.

As reaching to your house, Dipper said,"Well... its fun being with you, _." "Yeah! Especially the funny stories telling." You giggled "Hey Dipper, even though it's our first date but I liked you when I first became best friend to you and Mabel. You're genius, compassionate, and brave that I would love to have a type of man like you." "Oh really? Thanks but I liked you too. Wait no, I-I don't like you but I love you!" Dipper blurted out, blushing madly. You blushed too and smiled,"I have a crush on you too! I like you, I love you, Dipper."

And that, you leaned forward and peck his lips and the cheek. He blushed madly as you waved good bye and went to the front door. As you closed the door behind you, you touch your lip. You smiled and blushed madly you had your first kiss and the fact Dipper loves you too. 'Best date of my life!' You thought as you head to your bedroom.

Meanwhile for Dipper, he walked to the Mystery Shack while touching his lip where you had kiss him. He blushed madly and thought, _'Mabel is going to get crazy about this.'_ And eventually, she did.

"I can't believe my brother had a girlfriend!" Mabel exclaimed while hugging you. Dipper stayed out of it, minding his own business while you have to stick through her excitement. "Are you going to date him again?" Mabel asked "Maybe, maybe not." You shrugged.

While Mabel planned to tell this on her friends, you and Dipper stared at each other. You smiled and he smiled back but you noticed he's reading a red book with a golden hand with a number 3. "Can I see what you're reading?" You asked "What? This? Oh, its nothing." "Come on, please?" "Fine but promised me not to tell anyone." Dipper sighed as you nodded,"I promised." He let you scoot closer to him as Dipper shows you many various of creatures and magical objects inside the book. He even warned you about a dream demon named 'Bill Cipher' and to never fall for his trick. You and Dipper enjoyed together of going through the mystery instead the book until the flashes interrupted. Dipper instantly knew it came from the camera and yelled,"Mabel! Delete that!"


End file.
